herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Warriors
The Warriors are the titular main protagonists of the 1979 American cult action/thriller film "The Warriors". The Warriors are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. Reigning over their home turf of Coney Island in Brooklyn. They have built a reputation of one of the toughest gangs in New York City. Their strength comes from the fact that each member brings their own unique toughness and skills to the gang. When brought together as a whole, The Warriors are able to make it through the perils of New York City gang warfare. History The Warriors exact date of formation is not known, however, it is known that the founding members were Vermin and Cleon, and that they decided to create the gang around April 16th, 1978. On that date, The Destroyer's leader, Virgil, set up a deal between him, Cleon, and Vermin with The Satan's Mothers. When Virgil didn't show, Vermin decided that they should just do the deal themselves. After the deal went sour (The product was fake, so The Satan's Mothers thought they were being set up), Cleon and Vermin ran into Tack's warehouse, where they fought their way through to the end. After beating The Satan's Mothers leaders, Spider and Tiny, the two decided to go back to The Destroyer hangout and confront Virgil. As it turns out, Virgil set them up because he thought that Cleon was trying to go behind his back. After a heated discussion, Cleon and Vermin leave. After several months, Cleon and Vermin started their gang, and started wearing their own colors. The Movie The game takes place 3 months before the big meeting. The game starts with Cleon and Vermin inducting 2 young members into The Warriors. Ash, a young thug who grew up in Coney who had a great interest to join the Warriors. And Rembrandt, a young graffiti artist as well as a close friend to Ash. Rembrandt became recognize by The Warriors because of his talent as well as his toughness to look after himself. Rembrandt convinced Ash to also join the Warriors with him. After Cleon initiated Rembrandt and Ash, Vermin showed both of the young members how they operate around Coney. This was short lived when The Destroyers caused havoc around The Warriors turf as well as alarm the police of gang warfare and also making Cleon round up all of The Warriors who were out on partol that night. After taking care of some group of Destroyers, The Warriors returned to their hangout to find their wall been graffitied by The Destroyers in their logo. Cleon was enraged by this and order Rembrandt to march to East Coney, The main turf parts of The Destroyers, to spray The Warriors logo all around East Coney. Vermin lead Rembrandt, Cowboy and Ajax around East Coney to tag over some of The Destroyers tags as well as fight some on the way. After doing so Vermin made a joke to Rembrandt to spray The Warriors logo over The Destroyers's logo in their hangout, Rembrandt didn't like the idea of going into the hangout because he thinks The Destroyers are waiting for The Warriors to attack them, only to lead them into a ambush. Ajax ignored what Rembrandt said and stormed off with one of his spray cans to the hangout. Rembrandt, Vermin and Cowboy had no choice but to sneak to the hangout graffiti over The Destroyer's logo as well as find Ajax. After Rembrandt sprayed The Warriors's logo over The Destroyer's, Ajax appears and tells them that everything was okay and that no one was around this was because Ajax went inside the hangout and taged a "W" on the back of Virgil while he was sleeping. The 4 Warriors made their way back to West Coney to tell the good news to Cleon. A few days after that Vermin and Snow wanted to take Ash to a Stripper club in Harlem called "The Black Cat". They also asked if Cleon wanted to come along but he decline the offer. While on their way to Harlem, their train car stopped in Riverside due to a blackout around the area this also broke out a massive full-scale riot around the town. After the 3 warriors went through many stores to steal jewelry, cash and radios before going back to Coney due to the train stop working. Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Teams Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Anti Villains